1. Field of the Invention
The present invention broadly relates to threading a tag or the like with string and, more particularly, is concerned with an apparatus for mechanically threading string through the hole in the tag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tags are used in various types of warehouse, repair and manufacturing facilities to identify equipment and supplies. For instance, at one facility a process called "decanning" involves taking materials out of packages, identifying them by tying tags to the materials and then further processing the materials.
However, manually inserting strings into the tags and cutting the strings to the desired length soon becomes a tedious, nerve-racking task. Furthermore, it is a time-wasting activity when reinforced tags are used which have tape or other adhesive strips applied to them over the holes through which the strings must be inserted. The tape must first be stripped away or punctured at the hole area before the string can be threaded through the hole.
Consequently, a need exists for a technique to mechanize the tag threading operation to reduce stresses on personnel who heretofore had to manually thread the tags with string.